Forgotten Shadows
by snowygrin
Summary: Twilight Sparkle is ecstatic to find that Celestia, herself has assigned Twilight to be the tutor of her cousin, Rain Peak. But when a mysterious letter from Nightmare Moon arrives, chaos erupts and ponies start disappearing. The ponies strive for victory as a new villain rises from the darkness.
1. Twilight's Surprise

Twilight gasped excitedly, biting her lip to contain her wide smile as she read the piece of paper that she held.

"Look, Spike!" Twilight exclaimed, pushing the letter towards his face. He began reading.

"Dearest Twilight,  
My cousin, Rain Peak, is coming to stay in Ponyville for the time being. Since you are such a loyal and hard working student, I think you are ready to be a tutor to one of my less advanced students. So I would like to assign you to my hard-working cousin. He'll be arriving later tonight. He is currently staying with the Apple Family at Sweet Apple Acres, so please meet with him as soon as you can. He has recently become interested in working in my palace, so he needs a full education.  
Sincerly,  
Celestia" Twilight squealed happily.

"SPIKE!" She exclaimed. "Celestia wants ME to tutor HER cousin!" She broke into a smile so wide that Spike thought her face might split in two. Spike returned the grin, patting her on the back,

"Congratulations, Twi! You've finally got what you've been hoping for!" Twilight was breathing quickly, not even attempting to contain her excitement.

"She called me advanced! Do you know what this means?!" She swiveled suddenly to face Spike,

"That means I've got to do a quick, basic review of everything I've ever learned so that I can be ready to tutor Rain Peak." She began pacing, "Perhaps I should start with the elements of Harmony? No...to showy. How about Discord? Or maybe I could teach him about the Chrystal Empire! Or-" She was cut off by Spike,

"Twilight! Focus! You know, we haven't even met him yet! We don't know what he needs to learn."  
He trotted over and snatched the book she had set on the table out of her hooves, "Twi, you know too much already. The best thing you can do to prepare for your new student is rest." He nodded towards the stairs, where her comfy bed awaited.

"Sleep?!" She squeaked, "How could I sleep at a time like this? I've got to do SOMETHING..." She glanced around. "Oh! I need to write back to Princess Celestia! She grabbed a quill and dipped it neatly into her jar of ink, writing.

Dear Very most Honored, royal, kind Princess Celest-

"Really, Twi?" Spike stopped her. "Just address her normally, you sound like you're bribing her." He giggled. Twilight bit her lip,  
"You're right." She scribbled out her former greeting, placing a new, clean paper in front of her.

Dear Princess Celestia,

Thank you so much for this amazing opportunity! I promise I won't let you down. I'll teach your cousin everything there is to know and more! I will make sure that he enjoys his time here and becomes one of the most educated ponies in Equestria.

Your Faithful Student,  
Twilight Sparkle

Spike nodded his approval from over her shoulder, picking it up,

"Do you want me to send it now?" Twilight nodded enthusiastically, "Okie dokie." He stated as he breathed a flaming ball that consumed the letter.


	2. Angel and the Watch

Fluttershy sat comfortably positioned on her chair, her soft green robe wrapped around her. She yawned silently, thinking about what a beautiful morning it was. She glanced out the window, the birds outside chirping their merry "good mornings". The smell of tea was strong in the air as she gently sipped her cup.

Angel hopped suddenly onto her lap, crossing his small arms and meeting her sheepish grin with a scowl. She shrunk back,

"O-oh. H-h-hello, Angel." She smiled gently.

Rolling his eyes, Angel picked up the large pocket watch that lay on the small table beside them, gesturing to it firmly. Fluttershy blushed,

"I-I know..." She fixed her eyes on the ground, not meeting his eyes. "Umm. I just decided I don't...umm...want to go." She finished lamely. Angel pricked up his ears, his small eyes narrowing knowingly, he gestured once more to the watch. "Oh...umm...okay." She sat up, removing herself from her cozy chair. She began climbing up the stairs, flinching at every groan of the old boards.

She took off her robe, hanging it on the wooden peg on her bedroom door. She combed her hair sweetly, humming as she did so. Angel took a quick look at her and grabbed the comb, fixing her hair into an elaborate bun. He gave a quick nod of approval and hopped out.

She sighed to herself, half out of anxiety and partially because of excitement. Despite the argument she had put up with Angel, she really did want to go. The Apple family had sweetly extended an invitation to their personal celebration of Big Mac's birthday. She had, in her happiness, accepted. She already had the perfect present made. She looked sadly at the floor. Why was she always so shy around him? Suddenly she broke her gaze at the floor and looked determinedly out of the window.

Before she could shake some sense into her muddled brain, she burst out the door and ran as fast as she could for Sweet Apple Acres. "Take care, Angel!" She shouted quietly.


	3. Rain Peak

Rain Peak arranged his reflective, silver feathers, his white mane falling down into his vivid green eyes. He shook it out nervously, he had never liked being around too many ponies. The fact that he had been so graciously invited to his hosts' party was a nice thought, but it scared him. He fixed his eyes sadly at a point on the floor, ignoring the daunting thoughts in his mind. He didn't really want to attend, so he stood wasting time in his room.

His door suddenly burst open with an impressively loud creak.  
"Where's my bow?!" Demanded Applebloom, her orange eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
"B-b-bow?" He stuttered, shifting his gaze confusedly. He cursed himself inwardly, why'd he have to have so much trouble talking? At least the Apple family didn't seem to judge him for it.  
Applebloom rolled her eyes dramatically,  
"You know, the one I wear every single day? Pink, large, and somewhat obnoxious?" He smiled slightly at this comment. Seeing his look, she cast her gaze at the floor, "What am I goin' to do?" She began muttering to herself, pacing around Rain Peak in a circle. "I can't find it. Everypony's going to be here soon! I want to look good and perty for Spike-" She stopped where she was, slapping her hoof over her mouth. "Uhh...I meant...err...never mind!" Blushing furiously, she ran out, not bothering to close the crooked door behind her.

He smirked to himself, Applebloom was such a funny filly.

* * *

Twilight arrived at the Apple family house out of breath, Spike balanced precariously on top of her, looking frazzled. "We're here!" She announced loudly, collapsing ungracefully onto the hard floor. "I am so excited about meeting my new student-" Spike nudged her urgently,

"Wha-? Oh! And celebrating Big Mac's birthday of course," With this line she gave a courteous nod to Big Macintosh, a fairly large, but shy Stallion.  
"That she galloped the ENTIRE way here." Finished Spike, rolling his eyes. "Not a very pleasant ride, might I add." Twilight grinned sheepishly,  
"I didn't want to...umm...be late." She added, standing up to dust herself off.  
Applejack smiled amusedly at the pair. "Well, actually, Twilight, you're about half an hour early, but, if you'd like, you could always help with the decoratin'!" She winked mischievously.

Biting her lip apologetically, Twilight followed Applejack into the next room. Spike stood, picking dirt and other miscellaneous debris from his purple and green scales.  
"Hiya, Spike!" Shouted Applebloom, bounding down the stairs two at a time and nearly colliding with him, her bow flopping, crooked on her head.  
Spike blushed,  
"Hi, Applebloom!" He smiled, stepping back just a bit. "Nice entrance." Applebloom turned a light shade of pink, fixing her gaze at some point behind Spike.  
"Oh, uh, sorry 'bout that."  
Spike shrugged,  
"No big deal." He laughed, running his slender talons over his plated arm nervously.

Their conversation was put aside as he noticed a pony making his way down the stairs, "Hi there!" He waved. Applebloom glanced over her shoulder, seeing Rain Peak and darting out of the room, her face redder than before. Rain Peak lowered his head, stepping cautiously forward and nodding his head towards Spike.

"H-h-h-" He bit his lip, closing his eyes in frustration. He tried again, concentrating on the different letters of the word, "He-hello." He opened his eyes, not meeting Spike's gaze.  
Spike smiled graciously and extended his hand, "My name's Spike. You must be rainpeak, am I right?" Reaching out a hoof, Rain Peak gave half a smile, thankful for Spike's patience, "Y-yes." Spike shook his hand gently and commented, "I'm Twilight Sparkle's number one assistant. I help her with errands, and such. You two will get along great!" Seeing his look of confusion, Spike added,  
"She's your new tutor." Rain Peak nodded, indicating he now understood.

"Would you like to meet her?" Rain Peak shrunk inside of himself, debating frantically in his mind whether or not to accept. Spike watched him expectantly. He went back and forth from nodding to shaking his head. Finally, he stopped, closing his eyes as if trying to hide from the world, "S-sure."  
Spike smiled encouragingly,  
"Okie dokie! This way!"

* * *

**Hey, everyone! Thanks so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it! Any reviews, advice, or ideas are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Remember Me

Twilight Sparkle bit her tongue as she focused on straightening the balloons she was currently adding to the decor. Pinkie, who had arrived five hours early to help with the party, stood there, her body poised in a concentrated stance.  
"A little more to the left..." Twilight followed her advice, "Nevermind, right." Twilight nudged it in the right direction. "Wait, am I referring to your left, or my left? Oh wait! I said right! Silly me. I meant left! So would it be your right, which would be my left? Or maybe my right which would be your left. I guess you could say her left is my right. Or the other way around! This is so fun and switchable. Switchy? Switcharoony?"

"PINKIE!" Twilight shouted, her patience quickly running thin. An awkward silence rang in the air, everyone slowly turned their heads to take in the scene.  
Pinkie suddenly gasped, "Oh my dear, Celestia! I've got it! Switchaloonyloki!" Twilight gritted her teeth so hard that Big Mac heard it from across the room,

"Eeouch." He mumbled, glancing at Twilight.

Two sets of hoofsteps could be heard advancing down the hall, leaping at the opportunity, Twilight abandoned her balloons, ignoring Pinkie's protest.,  
"But they still need to be a bit to the right!" Still looking over her shoulder, Twilight collided with the silvery pegasus who was entering.  
"Ouch!" She yelped.

She blinked her eyes open, only to close them shortly afterwards to find that the world was still spinning. "Are-are-are you a-alright, m-m-m-miss?" A voice Twilight didn't recognize sounded. She was hoisted up by Pinkie and Applejack, they were giggling like two little fillies,  
"Are-are you okay there, Twi?" Chuckled Applejack. Shooting a glare at Applejack and rubbing her head, Twilight responded,  
"I'm fine." She turned to see the owner of the new voice, he was sitting there awkwardly, his faint grin causing her to lighten her mood.

* * *

He grinned gently at her, embarrassed. He sighed with relief when she exchanged his smile, waving it off. But then she asked.

"What's your name?" He sat rigid. He turned his head away and closed his eyes, his brow furrowing,  
"R-r-r" He concentrated harder, his silvery fur turning an unpleasant shade of Scarlett as he humiliated himself more and more. Why did R's have to be so hard? "R-r-rain P-peak." He stammered. He looked at the floor. He disappointed himself.

Twilight nodded approvingly, her eyes closed and a satisfied smile plastered on her face. Then her eyes snapped open,  
"Rain Peak? Did you say RAIN PEAK?!" He took a timid step back, nodding. "Oh my Celestia! You must be Celestia's cousin!" She took a tiny little curtsy, almost collapsing over herself (this received several giggles from Spike and Pinkie Pie). She stood up, standing up straight and using her magic to straighten her mane,  
"I'm Twilight Sparkle, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'll be your tutor this season." She extended a hoof, which he took and shook warmly.  
"I'm-m looking f-f-forward to it." He smiled a genuine smile for the first time that night.  
"Alrighty, everypony!" Applejack spoke up, "It's about time for this party to git started! Now, why don't ya'll enjoy yerselves? I'll go git some punch."

* * *

After making sure of being a safe distance from Rain Peak and embarrassment, Applebloom navigated through the crowd, her soft red mane bouncing with each step. Pinkie Pie suddenly jumped over her, landing in her path,  
"Hiya, bloom! Where're you going?" Applebloom opened her mouth to speak, but Pinkie interrupted her, "Don't bother telling me, I already know! You're looking for Spike!' Her brow furrowed, Applebloom tried to pry out an explanation,  
"But, how?" Pinkie simply twitched her ear,  
"Pinkie Sense." She explained, "He's that way." Pinkie mentioned, gesturing behind her. "Uhh...thanks?" Applebloom stated, watching as Pinkie bounded away, humming to herself.  
"Applebloom!" Spike waved at her through the crowd of ponies, she trotted over. "Howdy, Spike." She smiled her biggest smile, causing Spike to chuckle.  
"I just wanted to know if you were okay? You know, earlier you bolted out of the room when Rain Peak came in. He's not scary at all actually, he's really nice. You'd like him." Applebloom pawed the ground indignantly,  
"I'm not scared of 'im! It's a long story." Spike shrugged,  
"Whatever you say."

* * *

Rainbow Dash ignored the hoarse cries of a nearby raven as the night slowly unraveled. She soared lazily through the night sky, her package for Big Mac was weighing her down, causing her to lose altitude. She stumbled to the ground, dragging the gift along with her, it's shiny red wrapping paper reflecting eerily in the moon beams. She hoisted it onto her back,  
"There we go." She whinnied, easing it onto her haunches until it was comfortable.

She trotted along the path warily, her ears swiveling at every sound. A large, unidentifiable sound suddenly rang in her ears. Spinning around, and acquiring her most intimidating pose, she called out shakily, "Show yourself!" Everything was still, except for the gently breeze which caused a small, ripped piece of fabric in a nearby tree to wave, as if trying to warn her of unseen danger. She rolled her eyes,  
"It's just a tree, Dash." She continued walking, but despite her laid back appearance, her heart was racing.  
"Help!" A voice pierced the silence, and somewhere in the distance an indiscernible flock of birds took flight. Rainbow Dash froze, not trusting her ears. A long, painful scream scraped through the darkness, causing Dash to impulsively run in that direction. She put aside her own fear,  
"I'm coming! Hang in there!" She yelled, tearing through the forest as Big Mac's present tumbled off of her back and into the gripping branches of the dark woods.

She ripped past black branches, stumbling over thickly knotted roots. Fear gripped her tightly, powering her adrenaline. Another agonized scream caused Dash to flinch, she was closer now.  
The dark was against her, blinding her, scratching her. It was her enemy now. A thick branch caught her right wing, Rainbow didn't have time. She took a quick look at her wing, then towards the direction of the scream, she tore it loose of the branch, shredding her beautiful wing. Chunks of her flesh were now exposed. It hung awkwardly, painfully. She bit her lip and kept running. She tore through a thick veil of spiderwebs, entering a small space that was tangled with branches, not unlike a cage.

"H-hello?" Rainbow Dash was desperate now, she shot her gaze all around the enclosed space, searching for the form that had cried for help. A soft groaning met her ears, and she turned.  
A small figure was writhing on the ground, her eyes closed in pain, and her face stained with tears and blood.  
Rainbow Dash quickly ran over, picking the small pony up, "What-what?" Her eyes widened, this pony, this tiny pony was Scootaloo.  
"Watch out...f-for..the black.." She whimpered, her voice straining, and her eyes still shut tightly.  
"Scootaloo?" Dash whispered hoarsely, hugging her closely. Scootaloo's small body was shaking uncontrollably, she was still crying. Rainbow looked up determindly, "Everything's going to be alright, Scootaloo." She whispered gently. "Everything's going to be fine." She flapped her wings and flinched in pain, remembering her newly inflicted injury.

Cradling Scootaloo, she began navigating through the forest, despite the situation, she felt power surging through her veins. She had to be strong for Scootaloo. She had too. Sobs racked her body as she ripped angrily at the branches, cursing them and holding Scootaloo close to her.  
She fled through the forest, unable to see where she was going. The only thing that mattered now was protecting this small pony. She stopped in a small patch of moonlight, twisting her body, groping desperately for a route out of this place, but none such thing was found.  
The shadows began extending, swirling and distorted, they reached like talons for the two ponies. Rainbow Dash didn't bother to wipe the tears from her face, she just held Scootaloo closer to herself protectively, closing her eyes and rocking back and forth.

With the shadows came strange, dark magic. Thick roots began bulging from the moist ground, twisting and writhing like snakes. Dash was shaking now, Scootaloo was growing colder. Rainbow Dash began singly softly an old song her father had taught her,  
"Hide, little pony, under my wing  
Peace awaits on the other side  
Look not towards the darkness beyond  
But instead to the hope that arises-"

The thick roots coiled themselves around the pegasus's leg, she fought feebly, but continued to try and comfort Scootaloo's dying form,  
"Sweet dreams will follow you  
Go now, be free  
Remember me  
Remember me."

Roots knotted themselves around her, ripping Scootaloo from her hooves. "NO!" She screamed, kicking and flailing herself around, only to experience more pain as the roots closed around her body, tightly, sucking the air from her lungs.  
"Remember me." She whimpered, even though she knew that Scootaloo would never hear her words.

As the blue pegasus' corpse was dragged under the stinking soil, a tall, shadowy figure emerged from the darkness. His green eyes narrowing.  
"The lost alicorn has returned." He whispered, his jagged horn glowing in the dead night as he stilled the roots he had been manipulating. He smiled to himself, exposing his slender fangs.  
"Prepare yourselves, you worthless maggots, your rightful ruler has arrived." He chuckled and turned, stealing away into the depths of the ever lost woods.

* * *

**Wow. Personally, I'm not quite sure how I felt about this chapter! It was very sudden, but I'd be interested to see what my followers thought! I hope you ponies are enjoying it! Please pm me if you need to contact me. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. **


	5. One Messy Mane and a Recipe for Worry

Rarity knocked firmly for the second time on Twilight's short, wooden door. She glared at particularly defiant strand of hair that had decided to stick out at an obnoxious angle. She batted at it with a hoof, stomping on the ground in frustration.

A protestant groan emitted from the hinges as the door was opened by Spike. He eyed Rarity with a raised eyebrow, seeing her flustered appearance and angered expression.  
"Uh, Twilight? Rarity's at the door for you." There was the muffled sound of a book closing, then the approaching footsteps of Twilight.  
Her head appeared in the doorway.  
"Oh! Hello, Rarity!" Giving Rarity's overall figure a quick, observant gaze she asked,  
"Is there anything I can do for you?"

Without invitation, Rarity barged inside, pushing both Spike and Twilight to the side.  
"Oh, Twilight. You wouldn't believe the horror I have had to put up with today!" She lifted her hoof dramatically above her brow to emphasize the size of her troubles. "You see, it all started this morning."

She began pacing back and forth across the room, stepping over the books that were strewn about the dusty floor. It was obvious Twilight had been studying even more than usual.

"I just finished making the most dazzling new line of dresses today, their all the most beautiful hues. And quite a new style for me, might I add." She grinned admiringly at this, then, shaking her head, went back to pacing. "The fact is, I made them specifically for ponies like Rainbow Dash. They are absolutely perfect for fast flying, but quite dashing at the same time. That's why I told Rainbow Dash she simply must come and model them for me!"

She stopped to blow stubbornly at the fragment of hair that was still hanging down in her face. Twilight and Spike exchanged a troubled glance,  
"We finally agreed on the date, which just so happens to be three hours ago!" Her face became distraught. "I-I just can't believe her ignorance. First she completely skips Big Macintosh's birthday, then she chooses to leave me with no model in my finest moment!"

Rarity buried her face in Twilight's fur, "I thought she was our friend!" She wailed. Spike rolled his eyes slightly, patting Rarity on the back. Twilight smiled,  
"Rarity, I'm sure she didn't mean to leave you hanging. She probably has a good reason for missing both of those things." She shrugged, her brow creasing,  
"Speaking of which, we should probably check on her." Rarity looked up, her face in a slight grimace.  
"Well, if you say so..."

* * *

Twilight bit her lip, a concerned expression planted on her face. "Well, I guess she's not home." She glanced at Rarity, who was fiddling with her mane. "I hope she's okay." She gave a forceful look at Rarity, who, seeing her slightly threatening glance quickly said, "Oh! Umm...I suppose I hope so too...even though she missed her appointment." She grumbled slightly with those last words. Spike nudged her a little too hard. "Ouch!" She yelped.

Rarity looked up at Rainbow Dash's floating, cloud mansion, then back down at the ground. Guilt washed over her as realization of her former words hit her, "I'm sorry, I...I just..." She avoided Twilight's steady, intimidating gaze.  
Twilight took a deep breath, "It..." She hesitated, "It's okay, but I'm starting to get genuinely worried. Maybe we should ask around, just to see if anypony knows where she is?" Rarity nodded her agreement.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it's a bit short, but I've got some pretty big plans for the rest! Any constructive reviews would be greatly appreciated. :) **


	6. Hopelessness

Rarity breathed out a long, exasperating sigh,  
"Twilight, I don't think we can carry on any further." The ponies who had joined them didn't voice the thoughts of agreement that most of them carried. They only shifted uncomfortably at the thought of leaving their friend unfound.  
Twilight shook her head, although she was exhausted,  
"I-I just can't leave Rainbow out there. Who knows? She could be in trouble!"

She looked around for support from the ponies, but most just avoided her persistent stare sheepishly. Spike tugged at her gently,  
"Twi, I agree we should keep looking, but you have a lesson with Rain Peak later and-" He looked around, willing a better reason to come, "And these ponies will all put on a better search party when they're actually rested"  
Applejack spoke up,  
"Besides Twilight, we could always take shifts in lookin' fer her." Twilight looked at the desperately tired faces that surrounded her. She finally gave in,  
"But-" She rolled her eyes, "Alright, but we've got to keep our eyes peeled. Rainbow might need our help!"

* * *

Twilight dragged her hooves as she walked back home,

"Spike, it just doesn't feel right." Spike scanned the surroundings, the long shadows seemed to want to grab them. He shivered, his purple scales reflecting the clear moonlight.

"I know, Twilight. I-I don't feel good about this either." He shrugged, tightening his grip on Twilight's back for security,  
"I know you need your rest, though. And Rain Peak should be here any minute."  
Realization dawning, Twilight began sprinting back to the house, nearly throwing Spike off.  
"You're right, Spike!" She shook her mane as she darted home, "Maybe this will lift my spirits!"

A timid knock at the door once again triggered Twilight's excitement. She beat Spike to the door, opening it quickly and smiling a little too widely. Rain Peak blushed, trying to ignore her rather comical appearance. Her mane was frizzy and stuck out at odd angles, and her smile was awkward and not as genuine as he might hope for.

"Hello there!" She greeted him enthusiastically. "I'm so glad you're here." She began leading him into the library, which was had been "tidied" before he came. He tried to ignore Spike as the dragon stuffed some stray books under the corner of a rug.  
"I have all kinds of interesting lessons to teach you!" She said, trying to drag his attention away from spike.  
Rain Peak smiled, "Oh. Umm...g-g-g-great." He looked down at his hooves, expecting a firm scolding from his teacher for his improper speech, but she didn't say a word in that direction.  
"I thought we could start with basic history."

* * *

Applejack heaved a sigh, she was worried, but she didn't know how to handle this situation. She turned out the lights as she trotted up the stairs. As she passed Applebloom's room she peeked inside. Her little sister was combing out her hair, as she had seen Applejack do each night.

"Maybe I'll see her tomorrow." She said.  
"See who?" Inquired Applejack, stepping inside. Abblebloom turned around, seeing her sister and stating matter-o-factly,  
"Scootaloo. She wasn't at the Cutie Mark Crusaders meetin' today." Applebloom shrugged, her bow sliding into its usual lopsided position, "I dunno. She's probably just busy."  
Applejack's brow creased worriedly, but she hid this emotion from Applebloom, smiling,  
"I'm sure she's fine." She began walking out of the room, "Well, g'night, sis."  
"G'night." Came her answer.

Applejack knocked firmly on Big Mac's door. "Big mac? You keep an eye on thing's here. It sounds like another pony's gone missin'. Scootaloo. I'm gonna go talk to Twilight." Big Mac's expression was unchanged, but a new sense of responsibility seemed to enter their presence.  
"Eeyup."  
"I'm worried, Mac." She avoided his steady gaze, not knowing what to do. He hugged her gently,  
"Its gonna be alright, Applejack. I'll take care o' things around here."

* * *

Slender shadows twisted through the darkness. Applejack stayed on her guard. She swiveled her head around, hearing the crackle of branches.

"Who's there?" She called out. There was no answer.  
She continued walking, her eyes darting from the dark recesses of the wood. A shiver crept up her spine and she stopped instinctively. She turned around, spying a crumpled mess of shining, red wrapping paper. She squinted, trotting closer. "What the hay-?"

Two tall, shadowy figures entered her line of view.  
But she didn't see them.  
She picked up the red package, a tag was attached.

They were silent, eerie figures, they seemed impossibly light on their feet, like they were simple forms of air, draped by a thin black veil. There were tears in their thin, black skin. And thick teeth broke through their jaws. Yet Applejack did not notice them as they advanced, their shadowy forms did not draw attention.

She observed the crumpled tag, it read:  
To: Big Mac  
She recognized that hoofwriting. She held it closer to her as she realized who it was from. Rainbow Dash.

The creatures continued.  
It almost seemed as if she did not want to see them.  
But she had no choice when they bit into her flesh. Applejack cried out in excruciating pain. She was soon silenced as weakness befell her, her long legs buckled beneath her. And she collapsed in her pool of blood.

Nobody noticed as she was dragged away, into the depths of darkness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I've got some more exciting plot twists coming up. ;D **


	7. A Letter in Black

Twilight Sparkle collapsed, exhausted onto her desk. Dawn was nearing, and light, intricate hues were weaving themselves across the early morning sky. Spike placed the large cup of tea she had requested delicately on the desk, his eyelids heavy with lack of sleep.

The lesson had gone well, but her student seemed more nervous than eager to learn. He had left later that evening. Trying to take away her stress, and finding herself not able to sleep, she busied herself with arranging their next lesson, and now she found herself sprawled across her desktop.  
"Thanks, Spike." She yawned, taking the tea in her hooves, but in her unfocused state of mind, forgetting to drink it. "You're welco-" Before he could finish his slurred statement, an uncontrollable belch escaped his mouth, green flames licking at the rolled up parchment that had materialized before their eyes.

The sound and sight startled them into a wide-awake state,  
"Who would be sending letters at this hour?" Twilight reached for the paper, curious.

She unfastened the black ribbon attached, which she did not recognize. She didn't know anypony who sealed their letters with black. She shrugged it off, scanning it quickly, trying to read the barely legible hoofwriting that spiderwebbed across the page.

Then she dropped it, her eyes wider than Spike had ever seen.  
"Spike," She hesitated, holding the letter up with faltering and unsteady magic, "I think you should read this." He gave the letter an untrusting glance before gingerly taking it into his own claws.

It read:

Twilight Sparkle,

I am in desperate need of your assistance. Please come to the Canterlot Castle immediately, and bring the Elements of Harmony with you.  
I'll explain everything when you arrive.  
Please keep this news quiet. We don't want any worry spreading.

Hurry!  
Luna

Spike looked up slowly from the paper,  
"I think we should be quick." He whispered hoarsely.

* * *

Applejack tried to ignore the pain that ebbed through her body. Her back and head throbbed in a painful, steady pattern. Afraid to open her eyes, she felt the ground beneath her, leaning heavily on the wall to support her weakened figure. She was sprawled uncomfortably on some type of stone. It was cold and uneven, digging into her skin.

She wasn't sure what had happened last night. Perhaps it had been a dream...or a nightmare. One thing was certain, though. She wasn't in her cozy wooden bed.

Gathering her courage, Applejack pried her eyes open. But there was no change. Everything was engulfed in the ever-darkening abyss of shadows. Shuddering, Applejack waited for her eyes to adjust, but there was no light. She cursed under her breath, hauling herself up onto unsteady legs. A sudden and fierce pain shot through her leg and it buckled beneath her. She cried out in pain, realizing that her it was broken. She waited several minutes for the pain to cease, but it continued to ache so that she was moaning in agony.

She would have to move, so she pulled herself across the floor with her three good clung to her thoughts as she continued to feel for an escape, but walls seemed to cover every available space. Occasionally, she would find a small rip in the wall big enough for her to stick her hoof through, but she could only wave it uselessly before feeling around for a bigger gap.

She whimpered to herself as she realized the terrifying truth. She was trapped in a stone cell...a stone cell with no door.

* * *

"Alllll aboaarrd!" Pinkie Pie called, her eyes wide with excitement as she looked out of the train window, watching the other ponies board. Twilight Sparkle glanced confusedly at her,

"Uh, Pinkie Pie? What are you doing?" Without looking back Pinkie explained,  
"I'm being the conductorator of this train." She smiled even wider and gave another shout, "Laaast call! Allll aboaard!" Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes, didn't Pinkie realize the intensity of this situation?

"Pinkie Pie, it's conductor, not conductorator. Now get away from that window. The real conductor is coming." She proceeded to drag Pinkie away from the window as a brown stallion passed by, clad in a fancy blue uniform. Pinkie's eyes widened as she watched him collecting tickets.  
"Imposter." Pinkie muttered, glaring solemnly at the stallion.

Twilight rolled her eyes, sitting down and eyeing Rarity's load of baggage wearily. Spike was helping her stack her luggage along with Big Macintosh and Applebloom.

"Twilight?" Fluttershy's timid voice interrupted her thoughts. "I-I was just w-wondering if you were alright. You seem a little...stressed." Fluttershy flinched with these words.

Sighing, Twilight nodded,  
"I'm sorry, Fluttershy. I shouldn't be so harsh. I just haven't had much sleep and I have a lot on my shoulders." She gave an involuntary glance at Rain Peak who sat in a secluded corner. "-And with Applejack missing...I just don't know..." She lowered her eyes. Fluttershy nodded in understanding,  
"I know how you feel. I miss them both so, so much." She looked as if she was going to cry. Twilight embraced her in a gentle hug.

"Eeeee!" Pinkie pie cried excitedly, throwing herself to the side of the train as it lurched forward. "We're moving! To Canterlot we go!" She hopped around and around the windows, making sure to look out of each one.

* * *

The splendor of the castle was too magnificent not to be acknowledged by the makeshift band of ponies that made their way through the mystical looming halls.

"This place is beautiful." Rarity remarked, observing the patterns and art that complimented each wall. Twilight herself found it difficult not to be distracted by the castle's interiors, but she shook her head, reminding herself of Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Scootaloo. She urged each pony on with firm words and urgent exclamations.

The guards that had been guiding them stopped in front of a tall set of doors that nearly stretched to the top of the structure. They were hung in a delicate pastel shade, their white surface hewn with intricate black lines.  
Taking a faltering step forward, Twilight knocked on the heavy doors. Silence rang in the air, causing the ponies to exchange worried glances.  
"Where is-?" Spike's question was cut off by a voice from the other side of the door.

"Enter." Each pony silently met the command, daunted, but unsure what else they could do. They filed in quietly, the guards closing the doors after them.  
The room appeared empty, until a figure stepped out of the corner. Princess Luna.

"Luna." Twilight bowed respectfully, each of the other ponies following her lead. Luna dipped her head distractedly in return, her gaze sizing up each of them and lingering on Rain Peak.

"I am glad to see you have arrived." Her voice was slightly hoarse and raspy, her figure was less composed then usual. "I only wish it could be on lighter terms that we meet." She glanced over her shoulder, closing the window across the room with her magic.

"I have urgent matters to discuss. I wish I could settle you here in the castle, but that won't be necessary." Her eyes were solemn. Rarity drooped at this statement, crestfallen.  
"Where are we going, Luna?" Twilight inquired. Luna stretched her wings, lowering her voice, "I don't know, but we have to act quickly."  
"Why?" Spike asked, his eyes wide. Luna closed her eyes.  
"Celestia has gone missing."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Thank you for taking the time to read this! I know most of my followers like long chapters, so I wrote up this one for you. ;)

Oh the suspense! hopefully I'll get my next few chapters up soon,


	8. Tears Falling Fast

"What?! H-how?" Twilight stumbled over her words.  
"O-oh dear..." Whispered Fluttershy, her face a picture of horror. Rain Peak simply stood, flabbergasted.  
"I...I know not. She disappeared a few nights ago. I was in my observatory, charting down a new star. Celestia had told me that she would come up to see it with me, but when she did not appear, I grew worried." Luna began, slowly pacing across the floor. "I climbed down from my tower to search for her, but she was gone. There wasn't a trace to be found." She let her head drop, her voice had softened a great deal,

"I don't know what to do without her. She's always been there to support me and offer me guidance, but, without her..." She trailed off lamely. Each pony shifted their weight.  
"I know how you feel." Cried Applebloom half to herself, wrapped in Big Mac's protective hooves.  
"We...we're facing the same problem. Applejack, Scootaloo, and Rainbow Dash are all gone." Twilight Sparkle admitted. Big Macintosh, Fluttershy, Spike, Applebloom, and Rarity each flinched at these words, pain lingered thickly in the air.  
"But, that means-" Luna began, her face paling.  
"-We don't have the elements of harmony." Finished Twilight, "I know." She shook her head, "I don't really know what to do."

Luna raised her head, her eyes weary and glazed, "We have to identify this unknown enemy. We can't go on like this, being picked off one by one." The other ponies nodded disconcertedly.  
"We could go check the library?" Twilight offered. Luna nodded,  
"That might work. Search every book you have...I'm going to send for help of some sort, maybe I'll rouse our armies." She shook her head. "I've got to do something."

* * *

Hunger clawed at her insides as Applejack lay curled in a tight, pained ball. She whimpered softly to herself, her eyes clouded with grief and hopelessness.

"It's alright, AJ...Ain't nuthin' gonna happen to ya. Yer alright, this is...is all just a bad dream..." She licked her cracked lips, her throat was painfully dry. She shook painfully in a ragged fit of coughs.  
"Will I ever git outta here?" She thought to herself, crying silently, her tears already spent and fallen into the small cracks that webbed across the stone.

* * *

"This isn't working." Rarity stated, her voice agitated. She closed the aged book that was placed in front of her.

"You think?!" Twilight snapped back, her eyes scanning the same paragraph she had reread countless times now. Spike patted her gently, "Are you sure you don't need rest? We could all keep on-"

"No!" Twilight yelled, causing all of the ponies to raise their heads. She shot a glare around the room, "What are you looking at?" The ponies quickly resumed their work, only daring once or twice to cast an anxious glance at Twilight. Applebloom burst into tears, her small face was swollen from crying as she buried it in Big Mac's mane.

Seeing that Twilight was not in the mood to be reasoned with, Spike navigated to the opposite side of the room, smiling gently at Big Mac, he glanced inquiringly at Applebloom. Big Mac nodded towards her gently, giving a faint smile to indicate his understanding.

"Hey, Applebloom. Are you doing alright?" Removing her face from Big Mac's fur, Applebloom looked around confusedly, sniffling. Seeing Spike's gentle expression she nodded, her eyes downcast. She sniffled again loudly, her breathing uneven. "I-I...guess so." Big Macintosh moved down a few rows and opened another book.

Spike patted Applebloom gently on the shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry." He whispered, his expression genuine. Applebloom looked up at Spike, meeting his eyes,

"Thank you for being my friend, Spike. It...It means a lot to me." She said, her face still wet with tears. He smiled at her, embracing her in a hug.  
"Of course, Applebloom. If you need anything, just ask." She couldn't help but smile despite the circumstances. He let go of her, her cheeks a light shade of pink,

"How about we look for an answer together?" Spike suggested, gesturing to the stacks of books.

"I'd like that."

* * *

Big Macintosh took Applebloom's distraction as an opportunity to escape temporarily. He slipped out of the library, pacing back and forth in front of it's entrance. He missed his sister so much. He felt so lonely, so, so alone. Leaning his head against the wall, he closed his eyes, tears staining his red coat. He cried silently, wishing that his sister was safe, back at home...that they all were.

"Big Mac?" A voice inquired, he turned around, not bothering to wipe the tears that reflected off of his fur. Princess Luna stood looking at him awkwardly, her eyes laden with concern. "Are you doing okay?" Big Mac straightened,  
"Eeyup." He answered, determined to stay strong for Applebloom, for Applejack...for himself.  
Luna stepped forward, her eyes meeting his,  
"Big Macintosh, It's okay...you don't have to hide your emotions." She smiled gently at him. "Even heroes cry sometimes, it doesn't mean they're not strong or brave." She cast her eyes to the ground.  
"I just wish I could be a hero like you." Her eyes were shining with tears, she bit her lip to keep from crying.  
"I'm scared, Mac." Mac stepped closer to her, lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes.  
"You are a hero, Luna."

* * *

**Author's Note**

****Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you liked this chapter. This story is getting closer the end...oooh the suspense! \


	9. Loyalty's Rise

Pinkie Pie pushed her weight against the wall, her eyes glazing over. Everypony else had moved into the halls hours before, shuffling around with their own thoughts. But, not Pinkie. She sat, void of all expression in the library pressed against the wall. Every happy or joyous smile had long since abandoned her.

The cold, cruel truth had hit with such force it seemed to literally knock the breath out of her lungs. Her thoughts were now racing with the situation. Her thick, curly mane was hanging limply around her, falling in straight layers around her.

Timid hoof steps could be heard approaching from behind her. She couldn't stifle the involuntary shudder that shook her as they neared.

"Pinkie? Is...is this a bad time?" Pinkie stared, unresponsive, at the opposite wall. "Pinkie?"

Thoughts of treachery, terror, and realization ran through Pinkie's mind. Her mane fell around her shoulders, an impassive veil of deceptive thoughts and insanity. Without turning to face her friend she answered,

"Yes. Yes. This is a very bad time. A very. Bad. Time. My friends could be dying right now...dying, Rainbow Dash! And you...you ask me if it's alright. You are such an idiot..." Suddenly, she realized what she had just said and heard. Rainbow Dash. That was Rainbow's voice, it was undeniable.

Pinkie turned around slowly.

"Rainbow? Is that you?" No reply. She scanned the library around her. There was no pony in sight, only slender and sinister shelves of books that towered mercilessly above her. Her brow furrowed in irritation and confusion.

"Rainbow, don't do this to me. I can't take it. I just can't." Her voice was considerably lower than her normal Pinkie voice, and her eyes much darker.

"Pinkie?" Pinkie whipped around as she heard it again.

"Rainbow Dash, this is no time for fun and games!" Tears began rolling down her cheeks. "This isn't funny." She stated firmly. Her face became a hard mask, like that of an emotionless monster. "Rainbow Dash! You stupid pony, why won't you-?"

Then she appeared. Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Spike smiled at Applebloom. She was such a lovable filly. He knew they were all in danger, but, he just wanted to get away from it. Twilight was being a jerk...and he couldn't blame her. But, the least he could do was comfort Applejack's little sister. They were now seated comfortably in a hall of the castle with books piled around them.

"Looky here, Spike!" She said, waving her hoof urgently at him. She gestured quickly to the crackled page she had open. "This could be it...I mean, don't it look right?" Spike glanced over her shoulder. He wasn't convinced, she had already said this seven times.

"Let me take a look at it..." He said. "Hmm" His eyes widened as he scanned the page.

"Applebloom...where did you find this? It... it matches the symptoms of this predicament perfectly, but, if this is it, we are in for something big. And not the good type of big."

Applebloom shrugged,

"Found it under a table in ther library." Her brow creased, "What do you mean, big? Like, big as in, 'That's a big rock!' or big as in, 'Holy horseshoes! That thing's bigger than my Aunt Franny's afro!' big?" She chuckled at her own joke, but Spike took no notice.

"Applebloom, we've got to get this to Twilight. Now." Realizing this wasn't something to laugh at, Applebloom nodded.

* * *

Rainbow Dash stood in front of Pinkie Pie, but she was barely recognizable. She was taller, with a strange deformed figure. Her mane, tail, and coat were no longer their bright and friendly colors, they were of a darker and more menacing hue. Thick veins and wrapped around her skin like thick coils of rope. Fangs protruded from her mouth, cutting through her jaw, yet she showed no pain. Her skin was thin and leathery, almost translucent.

But the worst were her eyes, which she had none of. Her skull was etched in a permanent expression of pain and fierceness, which was intensified by the absence of her eyes.

She moved unnaturally, strange, animated steps. Pinkie saw that Rainbow had thick, black ropes attached to her limbs...almost seeming to control her. Though, where they led, she could not see. They simply disappeared in the darkness that cloaked the high ceiling.

Pinkie let out the loudest shriek she had ever made.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle cursed herself under her breath. How could she be such a stupid unicorn? She had been treating all of her friends terribly...and to make things worse, her mood wasn't getting any better. She was an emotional wreck.

She banged her head repeatedly against the wall, feeling no pain.

"T-t-t-twilight?" Twilight Sparkle recognized the voice of Rain Peak, she turned around, avoiding his eyes.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. We'll get to your lessons...it's just that-" She stopped, unable to speak further.

"Y-you don't have to d-defend yourself, Twilight." He looked at her gently, "I can't p-possibly understand w-w-what you must be going through..." He looked down at his hooves, embarrassed. "I just want you to know th-that I r-r-r-really admire you, Twilight. You're an example to a-a-all of us. I appreciate your leadership" He looked up, "And your friendship."

She looked up, surprised and ashamed. She had been a total disaster, and yet, he still praised her.

"Thank you Rain Peak." Her voice was hopeless.

"Tw-tw-twilight. I mean it." He looked into her eyes. "You're really an amazing pony. J-just don't give up."

Meeting his eyes, Twilight truly smiled for the first time in days.

"I...I appreciate that, Rain Peak."

Then they heard the scream.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Thank you for reading this! I hope your enjoying reading it...because I am enjoying writing it. Sorry for the wait...I didn't mean to take quite that long.

Anywho, Reviews and constructive critisism are greatly appreciated!


	10. The Beginning of the End

Despair. Death. Unbearable Pain.  
These were the only thoughts that Applejack could stir within herself. She was constantly in a battle of gaining and losing her consciousness.  
She was battling herself for life.

She had long since lost all sense of direction and time. How long had it been? Days? Weeks? All she knew was that she couldn't possibly survive much longer. A hissing sounded in her ear. But, she barely noticed it.

Then in appeared. Light. Though, it could hardly be defined as such. It was dark, as if tainted by the musty air of her dungeon. It filtered in and caused her eyelids to flutter open. Two slim figures entered her line of vision, but her sight was blurred and distorted. Her eyes were faltering immensely...like the rest of her.  
"Come with ussss..." The voices hissed.

This is the end. Applejack thought. It must be.

* * *

Rainbow began advancing, her movements were jerky and unnatural. She was a dead marionette being toyed with childishly.  
"Rainbow...what happened?!" Pinkie's voice was on the edge of hysteria. She spoke loudly, her eyes wide in absolute horror.  
"He fixed me, Pinkie. The Lost Alicorn. He took away my flaws." Rainbow staggered forward even further, a smile curled upon her lips. It looked artificial, painful, and forced.

Pinkie shook her head slowly, backing up and sobbing like a small filly. She had never felt so alone. So scared. So sad.

"No. No he didn't, Rainbow!" Pinkie bolted, turning into the nearest passage through the shelves. Her heart was racing, tears streaming down her face. She had no idea where she was going. The only thing she had in mind was this: escape.

She raced through the dimly lit library. It was a maze of towering piles of books that stretched above anypony's vision. Whimpering and stumbling over herself, Pinkie dashed narrowly between towers of heavy books. Rainbow's voice echoed behind her.  
"Come back, Pinkie! He can fix you too!"  
"No! NO! I don't believe you!" Pinkie screamed. She was going to fast to stop herself when the dead end came into view. The shelf towered precariously in front of her. When she made contact, she was knocked senseless, if she had any sense left. Her breathing was uneven and her vision obscured by tears. She couldn't feel anything as the books and the shelf fell upon her, crushing her body with a sickening sound that could cause even the strongest of beings to flinch.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and Rain Peak sprinted down the halls in the direction of the screams.  
Twilight had never felt so guilty in her life. She never should have left any of her friends, not in this situation. "Why can't I do the right thing for once?!" She thought desperately. Being utterly exhausted, each step she took was painful. But, she had to stay strong. Powered by adrenaline, she galloped quicker than she ever imagined possible.

Barging through the library doors, Twilight and Rain Peak heard a painful crashing sound in the far corner. Rain Peak gave Twilight a worried glance, but she wasn't paying attention. She dove headlong into the maze of books, eager to do something right for a change.  
"Hold on! I'm coming!" She whinnied loudly. No answer met her.

When she rounded the final corner, a terrible scene lay before her, causing her to inhale sharply and turn her head away. She would never be able to forget it, and no matter how she tried to avoid it, it would haunt Twilight until her dying breaths. Rain Peak stopped shortly behind her,  
"Oh c-c-crap." He stammered.

Pinkie's body was crumpled awkwardly beneath a heavy bookshelf. Two of her limbs were twisted and parts of her were swollen and bleeding badly.  
"Oh my goodness...Pinkie Pie!" Twilight ran towards her. Pinkie was staring behind Twilight Sparkle, a smile stupidly planted on her face. Her breathing was ragged.  
"It was R-rainbow...I...She..." Twilight quieted her, stroking Pinkie's straightened mane from her face.  
"Calm down, Pinkie." She exchanged a worried glance with Rain Peak.  
"This shelf must've fallen on her, let's get it off." Using all the strength she could muster, Twilight helped to excavate Pinkie Pie from the wreckage. Removing torn books and dust, Rain Peak and Twilight realized that Pinkie was in an even worse shape than they first perceived.

This couldn't all have happened from just running into a bookshelf. "Pinkie, please. Can you tell us what happened?" Twilight spoke calmly, trying to comfort her friend, but tears still ran down her cheeks.  
"I-I saw her. Rainbow. But, she wasn't so cool anymore. She said she wanted to fix me, but I think she wanted to hurt me! Please, Twi! You have to believe me!" Her breathing became ragged again, but Twilight continued to quiet her.  
"Alright, alright. I believe you." Twilight turned to Rain Peak, mouthing, "What should we do?"

Rain Peak was caught totally off-guard. He had never been a pony that anypony depended on or looked to for advice, especially in such a dire situation. What could they do? He was stumped. "I-I-I-"

Before he had the chance to continue his thought, Rarity burst in with Applebloom, Spike, Big Macintosh, and Luna. Her entrance was the first undignified one that any of her friends had ever seen her make.  
"My word! Is dear Pinkie alright?!" Cried Rarity. Her eyes went round with sympathy and disgust, blinking her long eyelashes. "What happened?" She wailed.  
"We're not sure, Rarity, but we need you to calm down, we can't have Pinkie any more stressed." Rarity shut her mouth, but made a fuss none the less. She galloped over to Pinkie and soothed her carefully with gentle cooing sounds.

Big Macintosh had taken a protective hold over Spike and Applebloom, guarding their eyes from the scene and holding them close. Luna spoke for them.  
"Twilight, these two found some valuable information when searching those books you found for them." She placed a heavy, leather book in front of the purple unicorn, her blue magic fading away as she set it down. "I believe they have finally identified this cursed evil." Twilight opened the pages eagerly, turning to the marked page.  
"The Lost Alicorn..." She read out loud, looking up, "It's-it's a prophecy."  
She continued to read. "Many years into the future, where our offspring will grow, a new shadow will arise. Formed from the darkness and death of the grave, The Lost Alicorn will search and strive for the suffering of other ponies, feeding off of their pain, looking for fulfillment. He will snicker at their cries and crush their closest memories, snuffing them out, they are mere candles in the midst of a great wave of dark water. He will use his power to create evil minions of the dead, crafting makeshift puppets to do his bidding. Beware of his hunger for cruelty. He will stop at nothing to snuff out every light."

Twilight closed the book with a thud. It echoed eerily as faint light began filtering through the tall, dusty windows. Silence hung in the air, it was thick with tension, despair, and exhaustion. The only sound was the pained breathing of their pink friend.  
"So, he is taunting us by using our dead friends." Twilight spoke the words quietly, but everypony heard them. They seemed to add a new burden to each pony's back.  
"So-so..." Rain Peak exposed the thoughts that everypony was thinking, but too afraid to speak, "So Rainbow Dash c-c-could b-be a-" He didn't have to finish the sentence. Everyone was thinking the same thing:  
Rainbow Dash was a dead thing now, being controlled by The Lost Alicorn.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for reading this! I hope this isn't getting dull or repetitive. I'm trying to keep it as interesting as possible. We are nearing the end now, though. Any helpful critiques or reviews would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
